


Easy

by Anonymous



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Light Dom/sub, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Violence, Submission, Trans Claire Redfield, Trans Female Character, Trans Leon S. Kennedy, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vignette, all these content tags are only here to be safe on mentions, nothing super detailed i dont think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being with Claire was one of the easiest things Leon’s ever done.Falling in love with her wasn’t difficult either, so he fell hard.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	Easy

Being with Claire was one of the easiest things Leon’s ever done.

That first night when they met on their way to Raccoon City was anything but, but with her by his side knowing she could take care of herself and the promise they made to get out of there together, it was better. And since then, even if the circumstances got worse, they were never as bad as they would have been alone.

Fighting with her was easy; the reassurance of her back pressed stable and strong to his as they circled to keep eyes on a wall of infected surrounding them addicting in the face of the DSO’s usual policy of isolating him.

Raising Sherry together until they could find her a safe, normal home went along more smoothly than anything involving a traumatized twelve year old and two equally traumatized young adults should have gone.

Having exactly one person hunt him down by herself and try to make contact back when he was snatched up by his now commander and more-or-less forced into agency nearly broke his heart with the feeling of someone caring so desperately for him despite not being able to get a single word in response.

Facing down the stare of her brother the first time she introduced them wasn’t bad either, when she laced her fingers with his and smiled so brightly that even picture-perfect-GI-Joe Chris Redfield seemed to relax. He found himself welcomed to the family that night, as he was being crushed against said brother’s chest in a hug that felt like coming home.

Falling in love with her wasn’t difficult either, but he fell hard.

It was easy to move in with her when she asked him to, to start a real life together that was just for them, away from anyone’s opinions or orders. They fit together in the kitchen when they cooked – neither one of them particularly good at it, but learning together anyways on opposite counters to get their meals done quicker (and to make pinning the blame for components easier). They fit together on the couch and in bed when they held each other, no matter who was doing the cuddling and who was being cuddled. They fit together when they had bad days, ever supportive but taking no shit when emotions fluctuated between raging and vacant and memories roared in their eyes and the horror felt too close and too real.

Their smiles fit together whenever they kissed.

It was easy to walk up behind her when she got in too deep looking at herself in the mirror, to rest his cheek on the crown of her head and wrap his arms around her middle and rub circles with his thumbs into the tuck of her waist. The compliments, when they were welcomed, rolled off his tongue like a second breath – love behind every syllable and punctuated with gentle kisses wherever he could reach until she turned in his arms with a smile and did it right.

She would grow to do the same to him, once he let her in far enough to see when his skin started to crack too.

They considered themselves lucky to have started their transitions at least a little before this apocalypse started, but they were not naïve in assuring themselves that time healed all wounds. Sometimes it took another set of hands.

It’s easy to accept her hand firm on the back of his neck, to give up the stiff self control he usually forces himself to keep up and to hand it to her on a gleaming platter. Sometimes it to get him out of his own head, to quiet the thoughts that plague him when he comes off a mission away and hid him of the terrors he saw there just for a while and get him to relax against her side; to trust her that he doesn’t need to be on guard all the time, not anymore. Other times, it’s to get him out of his head in a different way, to release his tension and make him melt like putty into the palms of her hands, on his knees worshipping every inch of her skin with his lips and fingers and tongue with reverent gaze.

He’s stunning like that, really, perhaps equally so as he is in the field when he has the single-minded focus and grace of a trained predator.

But this one is loyal only to her.

Falling into bed together was a natural next step, most of the time. Soft hands and gentle assurances as they brought each other off – almost sleepy in their pace with saccharine adoration slowing their movements. They knew each other’s bodies, which strings to pull and which to leave alone – how to make every moment they could share feel like a thousand.

Sometimes they didn’t have it in them to be delicate, in their line of work, and maybe it would have been skeevy and an immediate turn-off with anyone else, but just between the two of them it was what they needed, wanted. The raw, hot weight of her cock inside him and the stretch as she pushed his legs wider and deepened his arch and split him harder that he praised aloud in broken words that didn’t fit his mouth. The way she reciprocated with her own filth, complimenting how well he took her and how amazing he felt and how whorish he looked with his cunt stuffed full and how she couldn’t wait for him to gush again and make a mess so she could fill him up.

It was rare they got that intense, but it was easy to fall into it, especially when the enemies got worse and their time together grew sparser and they needed something to take the edge of and make them feel alive again.

It was even easier to wrap up at the ends of those nights – Claire cupping his face and petting his hair, talking him back into reality as they caught their breath and mapping him back into his body with wandering hands, not once letting him drop since the first time.

When he returned to an exhausted clarity he’d leave her to rest a little longer while he started the bath and took his little white just-in-case pill and brought her a glass of water. They more propped each other up than actually stood as they washed, Claire taking her time making herself giggle by shampooing Leon’s hair into spikes as he massaged aches out of her back and hips before the water ran cold.

Sleep came easy when they were together, curled in each other’s space under fresh sheets in Leon’s clothes like all of that combined could create a space where nothing could reach them.

Everything came easy when they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
